


Transformers: Goldbug

by MomoiroFan



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Gen, after current timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: Some years after RiD, the Earth Team ofAutobots (team leader Bumblebee, big-sparked Dinobot Grimlock and silver-tongued Wolficon Steeljaw) protect Crown City. And Bee's Mini-Con child Goldbug is more than determinated to show her father she's more than ready to become an Autobot so great as her father is! Written with the help of my good friend Eeva Anderson. RID and all its characters belong to Hasbro and CN.





	1. Episode 1: When Bee Met Bea

In the scrapyard, a mini-con recharged on its berth, made out of an old bathtub. Two shadows then covered her, making her wake up slowly.

Two other mini-cons moved one side of her bathtub, making her slide down and wake up at once. She laughed as the gargoyle-like one nuzzled her face.

"Good morning to you too, guys."

* * *

By morning, Fixit, Grimlock, Steeljaw and Bumblebee were all reunited around a glowing blue cake.

"Happy birthday, Goldbug!" Bumblebee said, a wide smile on his face. An adult man in a blue jacket walked forward.

"Wow, 8 years old." Russell admitted, as Goldie blew off her candles. "It seems like just yesterday she was only a hatchling." Anvil and Hammer looked at the cake, their optics wide and glowing.

"Okay, you two. Settle down, there's enough Energon cake for everyone." Steeljaw calmed them down. Goldbug giggled for that, then she remembered of something.

"Daddy, remember you promised me something for my birthday?"

"Oh, did I? I don't remember..."

"Daddy!"

"Just kidding, Goldie. I remember well I promised to tell you how I met your mother."

"Yeah! Please tell me!"

"It's more than time for her to hear this story." Fixit pointed out. "I mean, she doesn't know much about her bother-water-mother."

"She was sadly only present for a year of her life." Russell pointed out. "Then, she took that plane and that thunderstorm came..."

"I know this already, guys. But how did she and dad ever met?"

"Okay then. We better start off with this." He picked up a CD and put it to play. Everyone took their places to hear Bumblebee's story.

* * *

*Music: Grey DeLisle - That's Alright Mama*

A blonde woman with a black jacket played her guitar in a stage on a truck. However, there was absolutely no one present in the abandoned drive-in theater. No one, but a faraway yellow car.

As the song ended, and she saw the emptiness, she sighed, while turning to all the CDs and posters on a small box. She didn't even noticed when the car came closer and someone walked out of it.

"You have a beautiful voice." That startled her for an instant, until she turned back to who was talking. "Oh, sorry, I didn't meant to startle you."

"Oh, no, i-it's okay. I just thought no one actually saw me…" She shyly replied, as she jumped off the stage. That lad was watching her all along... and he wasn't that bad-looking… those blue eyes, that blonde hair...

"I was on my way home then I heard you singing and thought about taking a look." She couldn't help but chuckle. Then, she picked up one of the CDs on the box. Its name was "Bea Sparks: On the Road."

"Here. It's my very first CD. Most songs are covers, but I just love them so much." The stranger took it and looked at the name.

"Bea Sparks?"

"That's me. My name's actually Beatrice, but I like my nickname way better."

"Heh, my own nickname is Bee." The stranger chuckled, and looked at the song list. "I like these songs. Especially this one from Rear Axle."

"Oh, really? I actually wrote this one for them."

"No way. "Carpool Into Your Heart" is my favourite!"

"Wow… you're the first person that actually complimented my music, besides them..." Beatrice admitted. "I was thinking coming here was a mistake, but-"

"Don't say that. You're very capable of anything you dedicate yourself to." Bee touched her shoulder. "I know from experience. Don't quit, you are amazing." Beatrice stood there, with a smile. Then, he heard a beeping sound from his car. "I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me."

With this, the stranger went to his car and drove off.

"So… if you stopped talking with the one-man audience, we have work to do." A voice called her back. A dark skinned woman looked at her.

"He actually liked my singing. I felt I should at least be nice to him."

"Like he's going to answer your kindness properly."

"Ugh, not all men act the same, Deidre Fowler." Beatrice replied. She didn't liked her manager's attitude about men.

"Whatever. We need to hurry to get to the next place."

"But… we just got here."

"Only one person came, and this person was a man. Minor detail, but enough to see we're not welcome here."

"But..." Then, she realized something. "I… just have to do something really quick."

* * *

Driving on her scooter, Beatrice followed the direction to where the yellow car drove, ending up at the entrance of the scrapyard, that was closed.

" _He lives here?"_  She thought, tiptoeing to the door and leaning her ear on it to hear it.

"Hey, Bee. Did you find anything?" She heard another male voice.

"Nothing. That Con must have found a good hideout. Still can't track him?"

"Nope. He's a cl-cl-cl-cl-cl-clever one. Must have found a way to destroy his tracking device."

"Stating the obvious, considering we haven't found him after so many days of constant patrolling."

Beatrice was way more curious. What was going on around there?

"Uh, hello?" Beatrice called out of curiosity, knocking the door. As the door opened a bit, Denny Clay walked out.

"Uh, sorry, miss. The Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist is closed for the day."

"Um… I'm actually searching for someone. Have you seen a blonde man in a yellow car?"

"Denny, let her in." An inner voice called. Denny nodded, and Beatrice recognized the blonde stranger.

"It's you." she commented. Another couple of humans, one in orange clothes, glasses and a wheelchair, a lad with dark blue clothes and long hair, and a female with blonde hair and a blue strand on it walked forward.

"You know her?"

"She was performing in a stage truck when I was running back home." Bee explained. "What are you doing here, Ms. Sparks?"

"...Oh, right. Heh, I-I just came here to bring you this. It's the poster that comes with the CD." She said and showed the poster. "I forgot giving it to you when we were talking."

"Rather fascinating design," the wheelchair lad said.

"Bea Sparks?" The dark blue clothed lad read. "Ha, it kinda sounds-"

"Like me, I know." Bee continued. "Thank you, Ms. Sparks." He said while he took the poster… but then, their hands touched one another. After a silent and a shy moment, Beatrice cleared her throat.

"I better get going. My manager's waiting for me, and I don't like leaving her angry." Bea said, putting on her helmet.

"Okay then. I… I hope we see each other again." Bee said, a shy smile on his face. After she left on her scooter, Denny looked at Bee's expression.

"Are you okay, Bee?"

"I… I guess so..." Bee said, blushing. The other blonde looked over, with a suspicious look on her face. The dark blue lad just hid a chuckle, getting what happened there.

* * *

Back to the stage truck, everything was being closed for the day. Beatrice parked her scooter and rushed to inside. The workers were packing things up, while Deidre supervised everything.

"Yes, father, I am watching my back all the time." She spoke in the phone. "No, father, there were no strange activities around this place." Then, she saw the blonde arriving. "I'll call you back."

"Deidre, I really think we shouldn't leave yet. So what if our first show was not successful? Crown City is big, there's a lot of opportunity."

"If you want to reach for the stars, you gotta search for big audiences, not one only… person." Beatrice pouted to that answer.

"Still troubled about that man, right? You think only woman can understand each other?"

"Man are immature, brute and annoying. We're better without them."

"You mean, YOU'RE better without them."

"Which side are you on, huh?"

"I think EVERYONE deserves kindness, man and woman. And you act like no man could even try this."

"The only ones that can truly trust each other are women! You don't know what I've been through, so you don't know better than I do!" Right then, they heard screams nearby their spot. "What the..."

* * *

There was a metal bear roaring and causing trouble. Beside him,a couple of weird-looking robots, one that looked like a fire one and the other, an ice one. Both were surrounding the human workers.

"Somebody call the cops!"

The beast reached for the electric cables, and slowly all lights were off. It looked like he was feeding himself out of the stage's energy.

"Oh, all that work to get a decent stage!" Deidre lamented. "We've lost millions!"

"Who cares about that now? Those people are in trouble!" Beatrice pointed out. Then she tried to get the metal beast's attention, with a guitar solo, so they could have a chance to escape.

"What are you doing? That thing's gonna get you!" Deidre alerted. Beatrice didn't care.

"Come on, get into the truck! And you, close everything!" The workers obeyed her and started to get into the vehicle and close up the stage manually. The manager growled.

"This girl's crazy! I'm out of here!" The woman gave up, breaking her clipboard and hopping into Bea's scooter, driving away, leaving behind the truck with the workers.

Some vehicles drove down a road, leaded by a yellow car.

"See? It was about here where I last stopped and-" Bee stopped the car for a moment, gasping. "Oh, no!"

* * *

Beatrice tried getting back to the truck, seeing SHE had to drive them to a safe place by her own, but the metal bear grabbed her forcefully.

"Step away from them!" A familiar voice alerted. Driving directly to that bear, it knocked him down, giving Beatrice a chance to enter the truck and drive away from that fight.

" _That voice was… Bee's voice?"_ She thought as she looked at the rearview mirror. Then, her eyes widened at the sight of the car transforming into what looked like… no, could that be...

"Razorpaw, you and your Mini-Cons are coming with us." Bumblebee said as the beast stood up again.

"You are such a fool by facing me alone, Autobot. You are nothing but fresh energy for my resource." The bear talked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not alone." The Bot narrowed his optics.

A gray blue car then drove forward, and it changed to a wolf-like robot, who growled and showed his claws. Then three more vehicles came over and transformed into robots, ready to fight before a big green dinosaur came up as well. The orange tall robot moved his arms forward, and two little robots jumped out of there, one red and the other black.

After giving directions to the workers, who were stunned at a point to want to return home, Beatrice started running back to where she was, determined to confirm her suspects.

Sideswipe tried to strike, but Razorpaw was fast enough to hit him in the chest. Then, with a swift attack, the red Bot punched the metal bear with his feet. Steeljaw took the chance to use his tail and make Razorpaw fully lose his balance.

"Good to see you're both enhancing teamwork, Steeljaw." Strongarm complimented.

"Eh, couldn't do it without a good role model." Steel admitted, looking at the tall orange robot, that nodded at the small robots, who faced the other two small robots.

The fire red one and blue one started shooting fire and ice, while the black and the red one defended with their weapons. However, their offensive attack didn't last long, as they knelt down, exhausted.

"I am famished, Glacius..." The fire one commented.

"Try to hold on, Swelter. Razorpaw won't leave us starving if we work properly this time." The blue one said.

Each of the team members tried their luck in hitting Razorpaw, but he managed to dodge their moves and sometimes strike back, leaving the team with few attack options.

"What have he drained to get strong like that?" Sideswipe complained. "All of our attacks are useless."

"Don't give up!" Bumblebee said. "Why not trying some of our strategies?"

"Good idea. This seems like a proper chance of testing them." Steeljaw agreed, reaching for his radio. "Grimlock, Strongarm, Alpha-3. Bee, you and me, Beta-2."

Grimlock and Strongarm tried next, imposing an arresting attack, with both carrying stasis cuffs, which was a failure, when Swelter and Glacius disarmed and hit them from behind.

Bee and Steel attacked from different sides, but Razorpaw took care of them both, making them hit each other.

"Ugh… maybe I need better planning..." Steel rubbed his muzzle.

"Or least stronger Cons to face..." Bee rubbed his helm. Then, Beatrice came over, and hit the beast with a pipe. Bumblebee and the others were stunned to see that human again. Bee, however, was mostly surprised.

"What is she doing here?!" Strongarm commented. Razorpaw turned to the human who just attacked him.

"Who are you, and who do you think you are?"

"Don't get close to any of them!" Bea tried not to show fear. "Especially him, who gave me the confidence boost I needed for so long." She looked at Bumblebee, who gasped, blushing blue. "I was just about to give up everything, but he was the only one that truly believed me… that actually came over and told me to not quit." The others were confused, except Strongarm and Steeljaw.

"You are so weak… in fact, the weakest of them all." Razorpaw's optics glowed. "Very well… this human have annoyed me much already. Once I drain her, you can have her energy."

"I never had human energy before. You think it's good?" Swelter asked.

"We have to wait to find out." Glacius answered. Razorpaw tried grabbing her, but Bee placed his arm between them, taking the draining in her place. Beatrice moved out of there, joining the other robots.

"Lieutenant!" Strongarm gasped.

"No!" Steeljaw gasped.

Beatrice looked over. He was losing energy because she walked in the middle of their fight! What she could do to help him? Then, she looked over to a tree.

"Hey, uh, Steeljaw, right?" She called his attention. "Why don't we drop some shade on him?"

Steeljaw looked confused, but when he saw where she was going at, he nodded, knowing the perfect strategy.

"Team, Delta-5, now!"

Drift's Mini-cons called Razorpaw's Mini-Cons' attention, leading them to battle. They both and their master handled Swelter while Strongarm and Grimlock handle Glacius. Sideswipe heard carefully what Steeljaw had in mind.

"Grim, cannonball!" Strongarm said, jumping. With this, Grimlock took position and launched her with his head, making her hit Glacius.

Jetstorm and Slipstream jumped together from Drift's shoulders and performed a well-synchronized double attack at Swelter.

And finally, Steeljaw and Sideswipe climb up to the tree, while Beatrice pick up the pipe and threw it at Razorpaw, instead of just hitting it.

"Let him go!"

"And a weak human like you think it can stop me?"

"No, but they can!" she said and point up.

Right then, Steeljaw jumped from the tree and grabbed him by the shoulders, making him finally let go of Bumblebee. Sideswipe used his Decepticon Hunter as a sword to knock down the tree on top of the Bearcon.

In a quick jump, Steeljaw moved out of the way, and Razorpaw's mini-cons hit him, and the tree gave him the final hit. All three of them were finally knocked out.

"Oh, yeah! It worked!"' Grimlock celebrated, receiving a "wait-what" look from Steel. "What?"

"What were you thinking, Miss? You could have got yourself seriously injured by getting in the middle of their fight." The cadet scolded.

"It wasn't better letting him or any of you getting hurt. This… Razorpaw was a problem we both had to face. I had to help." That firm answer made the cadet grunt. Steeljaw walked forward.

"Thanks for your help… but how are you-"

"Coming from where I'm from, honestly, a metal bear isn't all that much of a surprise. You Cybertronians have found some really nice disguise tricks to blend in, by the way… but when I heard his voice… I just knew it was him, and found out what was going on."

"Wait, you KNOW about Cybertronians?" Sideswipe was surprised.

"Do the words "Griffin Rock" mean something?" Beatrice pointed out. With that, Bee couldn't hold back his happiness with a warm relief laugh, that Bea was glad to reply. If she was from Griffin Rock, she was not only reliable, but would not spread their secret.

"You're very smart, Ms. Sparks. Thank you for helping us." Steeljaw said.

"It was least I could do. And please, just call me "Bea"."

"Bea? Heh, kinda sounds like-" Sideswipe was saying.

"Like me, I know." Bee said, as Strongarm helped him up. "Grim, a little help here?" Grimlock sighed, and let him climb up.

"Try not to kick this time, please."

"Mind a ride back home?" Bee offered Beatrice, as Steeljaw and Drift leaded with the Cons.

"Well, my vehicle/home is gone, my manager left me behind… I'm pretty much on my own now."

Bee chuckled, as she took his hand, and climbed up. The rest of the team transformed and drove back to the scrapyard.

"I'm… sorry, Bumblebee… you know, for him draining you."

"I've had worse hits, trust me." Bee assured. Beatrice smiled.

"So… how do you do that? You know, the "human form"?"

"Long story..."

* * *

"Aww..." Goldie squished her own cheeks. Anvil and Hammer played tug-of-war with their Energon cake piece.

"I love this story." Steeljaw commented. "And this was just the beginning of what would become the most beautiful love story I've seen."

"Just wait till you find someone."

"Yeah, that's not happening so soon..." Steel rubbed his ears.

"But… what about Deidre? She just drove away and never came back?" Grimlock wondered.

"Beatrice left it clear she was dead to her." Bee stared at a picture of him and Beatrice.

"You miss mom, Dad?"

"...always." Bee muttered. "But seeing you grow up makes me feel better. Because you know, that's what we both wanted. For our little Goldbug to grow healthy and happy."

With this, Goldbug smiled, as she was picked up by Bumblebee and they stared at that picture. But that moment was interrupted by a sound.

"Hey, give me this!" Fixit tried to reach Anvil and Hammer, who had just caught his slice of the Energon Cake.

"Anvil! Hammer! Leave Fixit alone!" Steeljaw rushed to stop them, While Bee, Grim, Goldie and Russell laughed.

"Happy birthday, Goldie." Bee repeated, as they all watched the scene.


	2. Episode 2: Teach Me Your Ways

Goldie and Steeljaw ate up some Energon treats while watching tv.

_“You will not win, Lord Prism!” A blonde girl in a white wolf suit said. “Tell The Macaw that as long as we all believe in dreams and love, nothing will bring us down!”_

“You tell them, Lady Lupus! He’ll pay for taking Red Hunter hostage!” The Mini-Con cheered. Then, they heard something fall hard to the ground.

“What was that?” Steeljaw asked, seeing Fixit rushing to somewhere.

“Problems in the training course. I’ll solve that.” The mini-con assured, rolling the tool in his servo before it turned back to his hand. Anvil and Hammer looked over to Steel, and with his nod, rushed after him.

“Wow, Fixit’s really working hard today. Nobody’s giving him a rest.” Russell pointed out. Goldbug looked over to the rushed Mini-Con.

“Well, without most of the team to auxiliate, no offense, he’s the only medic we have.” Steeljaw pointed out.

“None taken, Steel. The rest of the team sure helped a lot as well. I wonder how they’re doing, since each one followed their separate ways.” Russell wondered. Goldbug meanwhile was on her way to check on Fixit.

* * *

Goldie reached Fixit on the training course. Grimlock and Bumblebee came out of a pile of obstacles, crawling and with their optics dizzy.

“Okay, you two stay here for a checkup.” Fixit alerted. “Anvil, take the tires. Hammer, adjust the simulated scenarios.”

“Thanks, Fixit.‘ Bee said. “I’m glad we have Bots like you on the team. And Grim, that strategy may need some more training.” The yellow bot pointed out, groaning.

“It wasn’t my fault. You told me I should improvise.” Grimlock commented.

“I know. But how about you look first and cannonball later?” Bee rubbed his helm. While Fixit checked on both bots, Goldie looked at how fast Fixit called for such tools.

“Okay, no big damage, but I recommend you both to take it easy on training for a while.‘ Fixit pointed out. Bee and Grim nodded, standing up to go rest for a bit. Then, he looked over to see Anvil and Hammer fighting over a tire. “Ugh, not again.” He said, calling for a spray bottle to calm them down.

As both of the flying mini-cons stepped aside, Goldbug walked over with her glowing puppy optics.

“Where did you get all these tools, Uncle Fixit?”

“I had them since… always. They were all pretty useful when I was put to look after the Alchemor along with my cousins.” Fixit explained.

“What you did there?”

“Well… I mostly kept bad guys from going out and scaring everyone.” Fixit explained simply. “And kept the ship fun-fun-fun-functional.”

“These tools seem so… handy.” Goldie chuckled at the pun. “...you think someday I’ll have one of those?”

“Well, Mini-Cons are all differently built. Some have weapons, others have tools. However, what they do have in common is the function to serve their masters or, in our case, help our friends and family.”

“Can you teach me?” goldie asked. “I wanna learn how each of them works. All of them!”

“Easy now. These things take time and some practice to be well applicated.” fixit chuckled, tapping goldie’s helm. “but maybe after I take care of this course, I can teach you a thing or two about one of my favorite tools.”

“Which one?”

* * *

“This one.” Fixit, later on that day, showed Goldbug his systems probe, as the team watched. ”Although it does look like a mere rope painted red at a first look, this tool allows me to easily perform medical procediments. Or for easiest terms, it helps me fix everyone.”

“Wow.” Goldie was starry-eyed.

“Yeah, wow. The probe can extend to long distances, provide electrical currents and even serve as rescue device.”

“Oh, show me how it works, please!”

“Oh-okay. Let’s see… for this demonstration, I might need a volunteer.” Fixit asked. Grimlock was already lifting up his hand and jumping, but Bee stopped him. Hammer and Anvil stepped back, a bit nervous. “Don’t worry, I promise you it will not hurt much.”

Steeljaw tapped their helms gently, and walked forward to support them. Fixit then extended his systems probe to Hammer’s tail, playing a bit of tug of war. Anvil offered to help on the win, but Fixit threw another systems probe to wrap around his arm, and both were soon losing the battle.

“Oh… if that’s not hurtful...” Steeljaw commented, lifting up his Mini-cons.

“That was awesome!” Goldie cheered and rushed to Fixit.

“Aw, that was only by using one same pool-jewel-tool. Just one of my many natural features...” Fixit blushed blue.

“Pleaaase, tell me more!” goldie begged.

“Goldie, calm down for a bit. Fixit can’t use so many tools at the same time.” Bee advised.

“He’s right. Like I said, these things take time and practice. My system can get a serious overcharge if I work so fast.”

“Aww, but I want to know...”

“Sorry, Goldie. I know you’re excited about my tools, but the next presentation will have to wait for a bit.” Fixit assured. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to monitoring the surroundings.”

Goldie pouted as she saw everyone resuming their activities. She wanted so hard to see Fixit’s other tools working.

* * *

“I wish I had tools like Uncle Fixit… but Daddy already told me, I won’t be having them till I’m 13.” Goldbug muttered, trying to draw something.

Anvil and Hammer sat close to her, bringing some of their own drawings. showing Fixit with his system probes. Goldie looked down, and the two looked at each other, oblivious that they only made her feel worse.

“Hmph! Some bots don’t know how to organize. This place is a mess.” Fixit said and started to clean things from the obstacle course. He then stopped in the middle of the field, with a blank stare.

“Escape… Escape….Escape….Escape...” He repeated. Goldbug was surprised. What was he talking about? She hurried over to him, seeing him repeat that same word for a while, before bumping him in the back.

“Uncle Fixit, are you okay?”

“Oh, hi there, Goldbug. I’m okay, thank you for asking. But now it’s not a good time for showing more of my tools. I have  a lot of cleaning up to do.”

“Uh, actually, I guess you have something wrong.‘

“Oh, don’t be silly, I feel fine.” He said, continuing his cleaning, until he bumped into a shelf and all of a sudden, lots of squirrel statues and gnomes fell on top of him.

“Uh-oh.” goldbug looked over to the mess fixit was buried on.

* * *

The team gathered around as Russell checked on fixit’s mechanical system.

“Then, he acted as nothing happened and there was that crash.” goldbug happened the incident.

“Well, I’m glad you took him here. sometimes, Uncle Fixit need to be…, fixed.‘ Bee assured.

“And so does Denny Clay’s statues.” Steel chuckled, seeing Anvil and Hammer working on that with super glue.

“I have the theory Fixit’s glitch was caused by exhaustion.” Russell assured, wiping his forehead. “I mean, I couldn’t stop but noticing he hadn’t a single break today. First in monitoring, then helping you guys, taking care of the training course, monitoring again...”

“You know, Russell’s got a point. Fixit wouldn’t have to do all of this alone.” Bee rubbed his helm.

“You think with that crash, one of his tools broke?”

“They all get safe inside his compartments. Can’t you just wait to know?” Russel asked.

“Aw, but I want to know now!” Goldie pouted.

“I know, Goldie, but now’s not exactly the time.” Russell assured. “Now, maybe one of these wires...”

“Oh, let me try.” Goldbug picked one of the wires.

“Goldie, wait!” Russell tried to stop her, but Goldie already had got hold on a loose wire and placed it back on Fixit’s back. This made him reactivate rather quickly, for everyone’s surprise.

“Well, that worked.” Grim point out. Fixit looked over to them all, before he shivered and his optics turned red.

“Suspected escapees are subject to forcible deactivation. Surrender or be destroyed.”

“Oh, no.” Bee’s optics shrunk, knowing exactly what was that. Fixit them showed up his mass armament.

“Not again!” Russell said, stepping back. All the team escaped the shooting, hiding behind a barricade of statues and antiques.

“Okay, stay here. And you, Fixit, you need a serious calm down season.” Grimlock assured.

“What happened?” Goldbug asked.

“I’m with Goldie. What got into Fixit?” Steel asked.

“Oh, right, you weren’t here. That’s Fixit’s original programming. It’s triggered to defend the fortress at all costs, including arresting any unwanted guests.” Bee pointed out. “In other words, Fixit’s not himself. Not for now.”

Grimlock let out a loud yelp, as Fixit grabbed his tail and threw him at one of the scrapyard’s shelves.

“Ow… now I know how Bee felt.” The Dinobot groaned.

“Oh, this is all my fault. I’m so sorry.” Goldie lamented.

“I know you meant well, Goldie. But at least we do know how to really fix him.”

“Russsell’s right. We have to make Fixit stand still so we can turn his programming back to its caretaker function again.” Bee said.

“Yeah, it’s hard to do that when the scrapyard is full of mechanisms ready to immobilize and attack any of us.” Steeljaw reminded. “Wait! Anvil? Hammer? Boys?!”

Goldbug them saw them cornered by Fixit, on a minor hideout made out of tires. She couldn’t just stay there.

“Goldie, watch out!” Russell called, seeing her running to them.

“Uncle Fixit, stop!” She stepped in front of Anvil’s and Hammer’s hideout. Fixit scanned her and then suddenly lowered his weapons.

“Mini-con is weaponless and not carrying a transformation cog. Not a threat.” Fixit analyzed and moved over.

“You didn’t had to point that out.” Goldbug pouted. Anvil and Hammer tried to not make a sound as they walked out of their comfort zone.

“Stay, boys… stay.” Steeljaw whispered.

The two mini-cons looked at him, then flew over to escape Fixit’s shooting, Anvil carrying Goldie on his back. As they landed where the team was, Anvil nuzzled Steeljaw’s face.

“You have them VERY well trained.” Bee sarcastically pointed out. Hammer then yelped, as he felt Fixit’s shots hitting his tail. He was getting close to the barricade.

“Measure 4 defense systems deployed and activating.” The Mini-con’s now monotone voice pointed out.

After a collective panic, everyone spread around the scrapyard, dodging from the lasers that popped everywhere. Bee stopped to take his breath right where Grimlock was hiding.

“Don’t breathe too loud!” Grim complained. “He can hear you...”

“Steeljaw, where are you?” bee called on the com-link.

“I’m with Hammer. His tail is in unstable condition, but I lost Anvil and Goldbug.” Steeljaw called from another corner of the scrapyard.

“What?! With Fixit on this state, they can get in trouble.‘

“I bet they’re safer than us.”

* * *

In fact, Russell had Goldbug and Anvil hidden in the command center.

“This can keep us safe, but not for long. We HAVE to find a way to Fixit stay still.” The young man looked over the border to see if Fixit was out there. Then, he looked down to see goldbug pouting, but this time, out of sadness. “Hey, Goldie, I know you only tried to help.”

“But i didn’t. now Uncle Fixit’s totally nuts.” She lamented. Russell sighed with a smile.

“My dad also felt this way when he activated this “other Fixit” once. But we found a way. I’m sure YOU’ll find a way too.”

“But I’m not as well equipped with all sort of tools like he is.” Goldbug replied. Then, Anvil moved them down and made Steeljaw’s signal to stay. Fixit was nearby tracking the area.

“Suspected escapees must show up at once. Resistance is futile.” He said, turning everywhere. Anvil tried to step out of there, but the defense system lasers attacked, hitting on his wing and splitting an electrical cable nearby.

“Whoa… hope we can fix this. Dad loves the recent light decorations we got.” Russell noted. Anvil growled to him. Goldbug then looked over to the loose wire. Then, she picked up a pair of rubber gloves and rushed to it.

“You said it yourself I would find a way.” Goldbug assured. “This is a bit like a bigger version of the systems probe. If we can give him a hit, he might turn off and we can fix him.”

“Sounds good. But we might need a distraction.” Russell agreed, pressing a button on the panel.

Fixit’s attention was caught by the sound of launching. He was soon hit by piles of bowling balls launched by a catapult.

“Set more of these myself.” Russell winked. “Little secret, okay?” Goldie nodded and Anvil’s optics glowed. That was perfect!

“Further offensive will lead to immediate deactivation.” Fixit replied, coming out of that mess.

“That wasn’t offensive. This is!” Russell said, pressing another button and making the lasers on the defense system offend against Fixit.

“Sorry, Uncle Fixit, it’s for your own good!” Goldie yelped, as she flew down on Anvil’s back, carrying the cable.

She wrapped the cable around him, protected by the rubber gloves she used, and the Mini-Con soon felt the current as he touched the uncovered part of the wire on his back.

After the electrocution, Fixit deactivated, his optics turning black. Anvil landed hard on the ground, and Goldie tapped his back, congratulating his effort. Russell turned the defense system off, and Steel, Bee and Grim came out of their hideouts.

“Wow, Russell, nice job!” Grim pointed out. Steel smiled as Anvil hugged his leg.

“Nah, I helped, but it was actually Goldie’s plan. What she did learned today was pretty useful.”

“Really, huh?” Bee smiled. “Not bad for a Mini-Con without tools.” He rubbed his child’s helm.

* * *

Russell wiped the sweat off his forehead as he finished giving Fixit a check-up. As the Mini-Con stood up, the team looked over.

“Wha-what?” Fixit rubbed his helm. “What happened?” As his optics adjusted, he looked around, and found out what happened by seeing the mess. “Oh... I happened, right?” Bee nodded silently.

“Uncle Fixit?” Goldie climbed up the operation table. “Are you feeling better now?”

“...Yes, I gue-gue-gue-gue-guess so.” fixit assured. “I-I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

“No, no. I should say I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to activate that… “other you”.” Goldie looked down. “Now I understand what you meant by things taking time and patience.” Fixit smiled and caressed Goldie’s helm.

“Well… to prevent later incidents like that, maybe we should give you a check-up.” Steel suggested. “And you should take the day off, you’ve been through a lot today already.” Russell nodded with that suggestion.

“Uh, guys...” Grimlock pointed out to his tail, like Hammer and Anvil to his wings.

“Oh, right. Maybe I should fix that before-” Fixit was saying, until Bee and Steel looked over to him, and Goldie looked at him with her puppy-dog optics. As Fixit sighed and smiled, he saw the team walking over to help their friends.

“I’ll get the tools.” Russell pointed out.

“I’ll set up the berths.” Bee pointed out.

“I’ll prepare the analysis.” Steel said. Fixit and Goldbug smiled at each other, observing from where they were.

“Why haven’t I thought of that before?” Bumping lightly his head, Fixit picked up his tablet. “Here’s everything you need to know about me and my tools."

“Uh… okay? But...” Goldie narrowed her optics. “I don’t think I understand this writing...”

“That’s why.” Fixit remembered.


	3. Episode 3: Movie Night

The sun started to set. Goldbug checked on everything around, being helped by the team.

“Popcorn?”

“Check.” Russell pointed out.

“Energon treats?”

“Check.” Grimlock and Steeljaw said, while the dinobot munched on some.

“Spots?”

“Ch-ch-ch-ch-check.” Fixit pointed out to the couch in front of the TV.

“Great, everything ready. Now all we need is Daddy and Grandpa Denny to arrive to start this Family Friday.” goldbug gave the checks on her list. By that instant, Bee arrived and so did Denny Clay driving another vehicle. He looked the same as ever, but with some grey hair. “Grandpa!”

“Hey, Goldie.” Denny said, lifting her up for a hug. “Ready for Family Friday?”

“Yep. We got everything ready here for the movie night. I’m so happy you could finish your researches tonight just to be with us.”

“So do I, sweetie. After all, a man who can’t be with his family can never be a real one. And speaking of family, I got a special present for you.” Denny said, putting her back on the ground. Then, he showed her a necklace with a heart locket. “Your mother had one just like this when she married Bee. Later I’ll get you a picture of the team to put inside. Then, whenever you feel alone, you will be carrying a piece of your family with you, wherever you are.”

“Oh, thank you, grandpa.” Goldie smiled, as he placed the necklace on her.

“Guys, um, I have to warn we actually had an unexpected change of plans.” Bee pointed out. “I fear our movie night won’t be happening here.”

“What?!” Grimlock gasped.

“Oh, scrap.” Steeljaw sighed.

“Oh...” Goldbug pouted. “But it’s Family Friday. And we were planning to see a movie this whole week.”

“Oh, but we ARE going to see a movie tonight.” Bee assured. “Tell them, Denny.”

“Okay, you guys remember that old abandoned drive-in theater?”

“You mean the one where we captured Scorponok?” Grimlock asked.

“Precisely.” Denny showed them a newspaper. “It was reformed, updated with the best pieces of sound technology, and tonight, there’ll be a grand re-opening with a movie marathon.”

“Really? That’s great, dad!” Russell said.

“I’ve always wanted to check one of these functioning drive-in establishments. Knockout just loved those when he visited Earth. At least that’s what he told me.” Steeljaw pointed out.

“You mean we can actually go see a movie in vehicle mode and people won’t notice us?” Grimlock asked.

“Well… you might be a challenge, Grimlock. Your “dino-crane” has been failing as a disguise.” Bee pointed out to the rusty dino-crane disguise, already starting to fall apart. “For this occasion, we might have to pick our “other forms”.”

Steeljaw and Grimlock looked at each other, agreeing. Goldie squeed, knowing what they were talking about. Grimlock rushed to somewhere with Steeljaw, his tail bumping into something by accident.

* * *

The team drove their way to the drive-in, and saw the people reuniting with their vehicles. As they approached the woods, from the nearest trees came a tanned man wearing black and green. Goldbug waved to him from the yellow vehicle, wearing a pink hoodie.

“Okay, everyone in.” Bee said and opened the door for Grim. There was Bee’s human version, blonde with yellow and black vestment, on the driver’s seat, while Denny was by his side. “Remember, no messing things up.”

“What do you mean?” Grimlock asked.

“That was for me.” Denny sighed.

“I feel bad Fixit couldn’t come over.” Goldie pointed out. “He likes movies as much as me and Uncle Rusty.”

“He and Russell have to stay alert for Decepticon activity, sweetie. And someone has to take care of Anvil and Hammer while Steel’s out.”

“Speaking of Steeljaw, where did he-” Bee wondered. Right then, they heard some girly squealing near. They looked from the windows to see human females surrounding Steeljaw’s vehicle, staring at his human version, with his white skin, dark blue clothing and hair and golden eyes, wearing sunglasses.

“Ha, this ALWAYS happens when you get to human mode.” Bee sighed, chuckling.

“Yeah…” Steeljaw sighed. “I just wished there was the chance of them accepting me for who I truly am. Like Beatrice accepted you.” He side smiled.

“Welcome you all to the grand re-opening.” The establishment's new owner greeted. “Hope you find our premiere marathon enjoyable. This night, we’ll be showing first one of the most romantic westerns ever shown in Crown City theaters: Call of the Nightingales.”

“Of all possible movies, THIS ONE?!” Grimlock groaned, while the public cheered, and Bee gasped in happy surprise.

“Sounds fun.” Goldie said. “I never watched it.”

“Bee and your mother used to watch this in loop.” Denny explained. “It’s a western about an indian and a brave cowboy.”

“I love indians and cowboys!”

“I know.” Bee commented. Steeljaw got comfortable to watch, but soon, there were many vehicles aligning beside him. All with girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the scrapyard, Fixit monitored everything around, and Russell set things up to close the establishment for that night. Anvil and Hammer just took a stasis nap nearby, huddled like puppies. Then, a strange sound woke them both.

“Uh, hello?” Fixit went looking, moving his flashlight every way. Everything looked so normal.

“Fixit, everything okay?” Russell asked.

“Uh… s-sure.” Then both heard the strange sound again. Now it sounded familiar, and this time at the gate. Someone just got out.

“But who would-”

“Um, Russell…” Fixit said and pointed with a flashlight at the one stasis pod which was fell down and empty. Electricity was sparking on the door, meaning something must have been bumped into it.

“Oh, scrap!”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the drive-in theater, most of the team were watching the movie.

_“Ya wanna take that tribe, you gotta get through me.” An cowboy adjusted his hat, protecting a group of indians from a bunch of other cowboys, possibly bandits._

_“No, Ace. You will die!” A female indian begged, embracing him from behind._

“Wow, what a great movie!” Goldie chewed on her Energon treats.

“Yeah, old-time cinema has these things that make you just wanna go back in time.” Denny commented, while Bee wiped his optics.

“It just gets more beautiful each and every time I watch it.”

Denny looked behind: Grim had fallen into recharge, obviously bored. And when he looked to his side, he saw Steeljaw was far too distracted with all the women around him.

“Uh… please, could you excuse me? I can’t see the movie...”

“You really get the girls head over heels.” Denny pointed out.

“*sigh* It’s a blessing and a curse...” He muttered with another side smile. Grimlock then woke up, hearing that familiar sound Russell and Fixit heard.

“Uh, Bee? You heard that?”

“Heard what?” Bee looked back. “Maybe it was just something on the audio receptors. Sometimes this kind of interference happens.”

“Like subsonics, right?”

“Well, they can be a bit annoying, but can’t compare to the pain those can bring.” Bee looked to Steel, obviously joking with the fact the wolficon was an expert on that kind of stuff. He just lifted a brow and smirked.

 _“Captain, I’m sorry for interrupting your movie night, but I fear we have some bad news.”_ Fixit called their attention on the radio.

“What is it, Fixit?”

_“One of the stasis pods has accidentally opened and whoever was inside got out from the scrapyard. We’re just checking the manifest.”_

“Do you know where the fugitive is heading?” Bumblebee asked. Right then, they heard a loud commotion and looked at what caused it. There was a huge spider shadow in the screen. Wait... that spider looks familiar... “Uh, we’ll call you back.”

Then two more appeared, and ripped off the screen, scaring the people and making them leave the place. Especially the females around Steeljaw’s vehicle.

“Now they move...” He pointed out.

“Okay, that’s definitely not part of the movie.” Bee decided. “Denny, take Goldie to safety. Steeljaw, Grimlock, let’s rev up and roll out!” His holo-form disappeared, and so did Steel’s. Grim’s form left behind a human-like metal structure.

“Come on, sweetie. It’s hero time for your daddy now.” Denny said, picking her up and hopping out of Bee’s vehicle mode with the structure.

When all the people left the area, Bumblebee, Grimlock and Steeljaw drove forward to handle the oversized bugs. Then they notice them coming over, and jumped, connecting and becoming one familiar con.

“So, we meet again, eh, Autobots? Although it is strange yar ibn so few now.” The Con noticed, and Bee transformed along with the others.

“Chop Shop, I don’t know how you got out of your stasis pod, but you shouldn’t be here disturbing a peaceful movie night.”

“We can do this the easier way or the hardest way.” Steeljaw assured. “It’s your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate our capacity.”

“Capacity, eh? Ah’ll show ya capacity!” Chop Shop said and split up again. ”You won’t get all of us this time!”

“*sigh* Of course he would prefer the hardest way...”

“After them!” Bee told the others. The three split ways to get the mini-cons.

Bumblebee cornered two spider-mini-cons on the right, but they managed to trick him into knocking into a tree.

“Scrap. Missed them.” Bee muttered, rubbing his helm. “Steel, how are you doing?”

“I’m seeing one in front of me now.” Steeljaw said and ran after it. As he was cornered in a tree, Steel tried to get him into a dead end. “It’s okay. Just hand yourself over and I promise not to harm you.” The spider mini-con thought for a moment before climbing up a tree and jumping to somewhere else.

“Steeljaw, why do you even try?” Steel sighed, and climbed after him.

Grimlock was on the trail of Chop Shop himself.

“I got it! I got it!” Grimlock said before seeing he had escaped his tail’s hit and climbed up to his back, giving one of his electrical bites and leaving him immobilized. “Ugh.. Didn't got it.”

“How’s that for capacity, Bots?” He heard Chop Shop’s laughter as he disappeared in the woods.

* * *

“Maybe here you can be safe.” Denny assured, looking around a far spot on the woods, not seeing anything threatful on the way.

“It’s always like this, Grandpa.” Goldie sighed. “I can’t help on a mission, because I don’t have a transformation cog, or a weapon, or because I’m too small.”

“Well, your father really loves you, Goldie. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happens to you.”

“I know… but it’s like he doesn't think I’m capable of doing Autobot things.” Goldie pouted. “And I want so much to show him I can be a great Autobot like he is.”

Denny wasn’t sure how to answer on that. As father he knew what Bee was going through, but this is a totally different case. Little did they noticed a silhouette wandering by the bushes.

* * *

After many tries to catch the spider mini-cons, Bumblebee and Steeljaw helped Grimlock get back on his feet.

“I gotta tell you, Chop Shop is literally a Con worth an army.” Steeljaw panted. “Those parts of him know how to make you run around in circles.”

“Fixit, we lost him. Uh, them! Y-You know what I mean.” Bee told the Mini-Con through his audio.

_“Well, they are efficient as a group of separate Minis and in their complete form. To get them, you will need a strategy valid for both ways.”_

“Well, chasing them separately wasn’t worth our time. They can be anywhere.” Steeljaw complained, and Grimlock recovered his movement.

“And we don’t have liquid oxygen and neither you to keep him still.” Bee remembered. “If only we could leave them as immobilized as they lef-” Then, he remembered about a thing he told Grim earlier. “Hm… Fixit, I’ll call you back. Steeljaw, Grimlock, I have a plan.”

* * *

“Look, Goldie, I-It’s not that he doesn’t believe in you.” Denny tried to explain sitting besides Goldbug. “Your father loves and believes you can be whatever you want, but he… just fears you might bite a bit more than you can chew. After all, you know how Decepticons can be dangerous.”

“Yes…. I know.” Goldbug looked down. “I saw it. You know… that IS the first time I’ve ever seen Decepticons in action.” She pointed out, and Denny nodded. Then, they heard the bushes moving. Chop Shop’s missing component jumped out of them, startling both of them.

“Goldie, stay behind me.” Denny asked, and Goldie nodded nervously, hiding behind him as he picked over a nearby thick twig.

“On my signal, run.” Denny told her. Goldie wasn’t sure why, but nodded. “Now!” The human hit the spider Mini-Con with the twig, distracting it for the young Mini-Con to escape. However, the foe looked annoyed, as if saying ‘seriously?’.

Denny gulped. Didn’t work then, didn't work now. He ran away, expecting it to follow him. However, instead of going after the human, the bug looked over to goldbug and followed her.

* * *

The four spider mini-cons came together at the center of the once-again abandoned drive-in.

“Alright, time to move on.” Chop Shop said. “Hey, where is Righty, mates?” The others looked around and at each other, shrugging.

Bee, hiding behind the ripped screen, made a signal for Grimlock.

“Hey, Eight-Legged Freak x5!” The Dinobot called, turning off his audios and moving forward.

“So, want another ride on Electric Avenue, eh?”

“What?”

“Wha- I said-”

“Now, Steeljaw!” Bee warned, making a signal and turning off his audios. Steel turned on the reprogrammed sound transmitters, sending loud subsonic waves that left Chop Shop’s parts completely confused and in pain.

“UGH!”

“Now who’s got capacity, ‘mate’?” Bee cornered two Mini-Cons and knocked them unconscious. Grimlock handled one by jumping on it, leaving it all knocked out and holding it up. The fourth one Steeljaw tricked with his tail and whipped it away to the one Grim held.

“Excellent, team.” bee pointed out as they turned back their audio receptors and grim and Steel picked up the unconscious Minis. “these five are getting back to their stasis pod.”

“Uh, Bee? I only counted four.” Steeljaw pointed out.

“Aw, don’t tell me I’ve planned that quote for nothin’!” Grim pouted. “It was an… uh, two-three.... Eight Legged Freak x4?”

“Where’s the last one?” Bee wondered. Then they heard Denny coming over, panting hard.

“Oh, boy… I don't have strength for this kind of things anymore...” He commented. Then, he looked back. No sign of the Mini-con he expected to be followed by. “Oh, scrap...”

Bee and the others then gasped, fearing they knew what was going on. As they rushed over to the opposite direction Denny came from, the human sighed loudly and tried keeping up with them.

* * *

Goldie kept running across the woods, her spark beating hard. She stopped for a second to catch her breath, and looked around, seeing if she lost him.

She sat down to rest, until noises were heard nearby. She looked around to see where it came from, and picked up a twig nearby, just like Denny did, and breathed in and out.

“Okay, Goldbug… y-you can do it. You’re brave.” She told herself. “The bravest Mini-Con around.” Then she heard it again and turned around.

An owl. Just an owl nearby, catching up a mice. She sighed of relief, until she was faced by the Mini-Con after her. Startled, she let go of the twig.

“No… P-please, don’t hurt me...” She gulped. Goldie feared for the worst, but the spider mini-con just stared at her. He felt like… no, he could not do that… she was just so innocent… so cute.

Then, hearing those noises, and sure the Autobots were coming, he ran away quickly, leaving Goldie staring, confused yet relieved.

“Goldie!” Bee called.

“Daddy!” Goldbug rushed to her father, seeing him coming over. Steeljaw carried the unconscious parts of Chop Shop.

“Are you okay, Goldbug? That part of him haven’t hurt you, right?” Grimlock asked.

“No...” Goldie said. “He didn’t even tried… not even before running away.” Then, she rubbed her neck and noticed something. “My necklace, it’s gone! I must have lost during the escape.”

“Don’t worry, Goldie. What matters the most is that you’re okay.” Denny assured. “But I think the drive-in theater will have to wait to be re-reopened.” They looked over from the woods. Chop Shop and all his Mini-Cons have caused a lot of damage.

“Oh… I didn’t even got to see how the movie ends.” Goldie commented, as she rode Grimlock’s back on their way home. Denny thought for a moment.

Meanwhile, back in the woods, something stared from behind the bushes.

“Goldie...” It carried Goldbug’s necklace.

* * *

_“My beloved… We forever will remember your words of peace and your desire for justice. For it is immortal, as the call of the nightingales.”_ _The indian princess knelt in front of a wooden cross with a hat hanging on it. On the background, nightingales sang._

Bumblebee sniffled, wiping his lubricant tears and passing his towel to his daughter who was also leaking, while eating the last of the energon treats.

“At least I’ve got a good spot to see it.” Steeljaw pointed out, Anvil and Hammer recharging nearby him.

“Okay, we watched it AGAIN.” Grimlock said. “Now, can we see something else?”

“Uh, about that,  I’ve looked at the list, and I fear I’ve sold these other flicks to a collector last week.” Denny rubbed the back of his head.  “So this is for now our only option.”

“So… encore?”  Bumblebee looked down to Goldie and both were precisely having the same idea.

“Yay, encore!” Goldbug cheered. Grimlock groaned in dismay.


	4. Episode 4: Sleepy Goldie

Goldie bounced up and down on the trampoline. It was pretty late already and all the team was recharging, except for Bumblebee, who admire the energy his child had and Russell, who had just finished a movie marathon.

“Look! I’m Grandpa Optimus, flying with his huge wings!” She waved her arms, laughing.

“Oh-okay, you little flying cutie. Time to land and go to bed.” Bee picked her up as she fell.

“Awww, but I’m not tire- *yawn* Okay, maybe I am a little tired.” Goldie said, yawning and rubbing her optics. Bee chuckled, carrying her to the berth, and setting her to recharge.

“I know what might help. Russell, is that storybook still with you?”

“Right here.” Russell settled up to tell Goldie a story. “So, what would you like to hear tonight, Goldie? Snow White? Beauty and the Beast? Ugly Duckling?”

“No, no, no. You told all of those already, Uncle Rusty.” Goldie shook her head. “You told every single story of this book. i know from the “Once Upon a time” part to the “happily ever *yawn* after” part.”

“Hm… I see. And I also see a case that requires a certain tale.” Russell thought. Then, he turned the pages to a certain chapter. “You know this one?”

“Sleeping Beauty again? I like this story, but-”

“How about trying something different tonight?” Russell winked. “This time let’s take this story far away from Earth… to Cybertron… without space monsters involved.” Bee chuckled over that. Goldie’s optics widened. clearly she was interested.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a very far away sector of Cybertron, there was a very wise leader, which son was a brave caring warrior prince. The day he married his true love was as happy as the day their child was born._

_However, some months after it, her mother died. The prince then grew worried, knowing of the possible dangers an enemy faction could cause. He wanted to keep his little one safe._

* * *

Prince Bumblebee paced around the hall, as the baby cooed in her berth and Optimus looked over the entrance. The sector’s door opened and the guests started to arrive.

“Hello?” Arcee entered, being followed by Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. “Anybot home?” Then, Knockout, Steeljaw and Smokescreen entered the room.

“Hey! I’m so glad you could all come over to my daughter’s first programming.” Bumblebee said.

“We could have got here faster if someone didn’t took that much time buffing himself.” Smokescreen said while looked on Knockout.

“Leave him be. I told you KO needed to look presentable.” Steel commented.

“I just could not come over with THAT shade of red. No, no, I needed a lustrous new look.” Knockout admired himself, while Steeljaw clapped.

“As you know, my granddaughter Goldbug has turned 1 year old.” Optimus stepped forward. “For such a special occasion, I have invited all to celebrate with us and give her useful gifts for her future.”

“And I admit I have been needing company, especially since my wife died.” Bee nodded. “But where’s Grimlock?”

“You think he took the wrong turn?” Smokescreen wondered.

“This place has its location so easy to remember that even Bulkhead can’t forget.” Ultra Magnus pointed out.

“I heard that.” Bulkhead grunted. The others chuckled for that.

* * *

Grimlock was already rushing over to the sector where Bee and Optimus lived.

“Come on, Grim! You gotta come up with something to give Bee’s baby!” Grim said to himself, until he noticed something flying on high speed to where he was going.

Back inside the base, Undertone installed the chips under the baby’s first armor.

“Okay, Arcee, thank you for the Skill chip. Ultra Magnus, your Knowledge chip will surely be useful in the right time. Bulkhead, i don’t know why would you give her a Wrecker chip, but...”

“My turn.” Smokescreen stepped forward. “This little thing here helped me a lot through missions. Now I think it’ll be very useful to you, Goldie.” The hatchling cooed.

“The Phase Shifter? Really?”

“You never know.”

“Okay, young one, we talked it over and decided something both of us agreed you would need.” Knockout and Steeljaw came over, the Wolficon with a sympathetic smile. The little one giggled for them as they gave her a Empathy chip.

“Oh, now I want to have a hatchling for myself,” KO pouted, picking her up in his arms, as she touched his helm. Just then, something started shooting at the door, leaving holes in it, before it was practically slammed open.

“So… a hatchling’s first programming, huh?” They heard a familiar evil voice. “What a festive situation.”

“Starscream.” Bee narrowed his optics, while Steeljaw and Knockout stepped back and tapped each other for support, the Wolficon growling.

“How dare you come over without even being invited?” Ultra Magnus scolded. Others prepared for upcoming attacks.

“Why, we don’t have to be so harsh. I could not just stand to harm a beautiful precious little being.” Starscream clearly lied.

“Not another step, Starscream. This child is protected and gifted by all of us.” Arcee assured. By that time, Grim observed everything from the door.

“Isn’t this caring? So why shouldn’t I give her a gift as well?” Starscream lift up Arcee, while the others watched helplessly. The little one started to cry at his creepy smile. “Silence, you foolish hatchling! Just for you to know, you won’t pass from your 8th life cycle.” He pushed the femme away and picked up the hatchling, pulling out of his arm a small purple chip. “By that time, you will cut your servo on a shard of dark energon, and your spark will vanquish!” Then, he forcefully inserted it in her arm, and the others gasped.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Grimlock stormed inside and hit him with his head, picking up Goldie, who in response to see the Dinobot, smiled.

“Too late. She is already marked to die, and there’s nothing any of you Autobots can’t do!” The Seeker recovered from the attack.

“That’s what you think. Grimlock still haven't gave her his gift yet.” Smokescreen pointed out. “Undertone, quick, while it’s still being programmed.” He ordered, and Undertone rushed to work, climbing the dinobot and reaching Goldbug.

“Well, what you gonna do, Dinobot? A simplorious mind like yours could never think of a salvation to death.”

“Maybe not… but what if she doesn’t die? I-Instead, she could fall on stasis. And then, maybe someone could wake her up somehow. I don’t know yet how, but someone could.” Grimlock said, and Undertone took the suggestion, reprogramming successfully the chip Starscream forcefully installed.  

“You’ll pay for getting in my way! You are ALL going to pay for this!” Starscream growled, before he transformed and left.

“Oh, Grim, I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much!” Bee was almost leaking out of relief, as his daughter was given back to him.

“Well, I couldn’t let him do this to her.”

“Yes, Grimlock. You have saved my granddaughter. However, we must be prepared in case Starscream hides a shard of dark energon somewhere.” Optimus alerted.

“We’ll help take care of her, so you don’t have to take this mission alone.” Knockout offered. Bee nodded, as his daughter just cooed and smiled to all the bots around.

* * *

_And then, for the following years, the princess grew up under the tutelage and care of her father and his friends. She grew up beautiful, caring and brave, thanks to all the gifts the team offered. But they all still were cautious for the evil Decepticon’s curse._

“Come on, let’s see Uncle Knockout!” Princess Goldbug crossed walls in her running, excited about the great day it would be.

“Princess! Calm down! The Well of AllSpark is not going anywhere!” Steeljaw chuckled. Grimlock panted, trying to reach that fast Mini-Con.

“Hey, less beating on my back, please!” The dinobot complained about the Wolficon’s pedes repeatedly hitting his back. As they arrived, there was Knockout waiting for them.

“Hello, princess. I see you picked up a very good finish to come visit me.”

“I know how you like me all tidy.”

“Of course he does.” Steeljaw pointed out, climbing down the Dinobot. The princess walked ahead to the Well of AllSpark, guided by the Wolficon.

“Oh, it’s so bright… and beautiful.”

“And that’s where you, me, Steeljaw, your father, all of us Cybertronians came and will return.” KO explained, with a smile.

“Oooh….” Goldie looked over to the brightness, until a spark in a different color caught her attention. “What’s that?”

“Looks like… an Energon Crystal. But here?” Steeljaw scratched his helm. Goldbug then started to carefully climb down the walls of the Well, to reach the bright crystal. “Careful, Goldie.”

“Don’t worry, you know I’m a great climber.” She was close to the crystal, when Grimlock started to think.

“That crystal is glowing purple, but everything ar-” He stopped, and gasped. “Wait, purple?!” Steeljaw’s ears lifted in alert.

“Oh, no! Goldbug, watch out!” he looked down quickly, seeing the Mini-con Princess picking up the Crystal and pulling it out of the wall.

“Ouch!” Goldie flinched in pain, letting go of it and looking at her pinched finger. It has been cut. Realizing this, her vision started to get blurry.

KO then climbed down and quickly picked up her as she closed her optics and fell into recharge. Starscream’s evil cackle was heard then, for the three former Cons’s frustration. Unseen to them, down the Well, a Seeker’s hand grabbed the falling Crystal.

* * *

_Princess Goldie was set on her berth right after falling asleep. Her father stayed by her side, as if grieving the loss of someone._

“I’m sorry, Bumblebee. It’s all my fault.” Grimlock sighed.

“No, it’s not. It’s my fault! I should have seen that was something wrong!” Steeljaw looked down, and KO tapped his shoulder.

“It is not anyone’s fault. We should have known Starscream would go THIS low.” Optimus pointed out. Then, he saw Knockout placing a mirror nearby her bed.

“That child’s just so beautiful as the sunlight. Knowing Starscream, he will plan diverse ways of keeping us from reaching her again once we leave.” KO pointed out.

“Then we must leave immediately, and prepare for anything.” Arcee pointed out.

“But if Goldie wakes up before we get here, she won’t like being all alone. Starscream will put anyone and everyone to run.” Bumblebee pointed out.

“Then the wisest decision is to deactivate this sector and put all the Cybertronians of it on stasis with cryo-gas.” Optimus decided. “She will not be lonely by the time we wake her up.”

_And then it was done: the sector was deactivated and all its inhabitants were put to stasis. The prince gave his daughter one final kiss on the cheek before leaving with the team._

_Everyone worked hard to plot the perfect strategy. And as they spied on the perimeter, it was discovered there was a very dangerous challenge ahead, although they were not sure what it was._

_After what could we call a long month, the team reappeared on that sector, ready to save Sleepy Goldie and wake everyone up again._

“Alright, first we have to see what Starscream have placed between us and Goldie.” Bee advised.  Everything looked like a big desert, but who knew what could be hidden there. Knockout made a close analysis of the desert around them.

“There are mines well hidden under the ground. One slip could set them all.”

“Be stealthy, my Bots.” Steeljaw dropped on all fours, night vision making his eyes glow. With it, he managed to spot the mines and guide the team.

Grimlock struggled to not stumble upon a mine, which wasn’t easy for a big dinobot. Just when they were in the middle of the field, someone very sneaky was flying around.

“We have visitors… time to make this interesting.” With the push of a button in a small remote, the mines started to blow up one by one, heading to the Autobots.

“It wasn’t me.” Grimlock said

“Let’s get out of here!” Bee ordered. The Autobots started to run from the reach of the mines. But just before Grimlock and Steeljaw could make it, there were explosions near them, throwing the Wolficon behind and leaving big injuries on his right side. “Steeljaw!”

“Don’t worry, you go on without us.” Arcee and her half of the team stayed with the Wolficon, and he nodded, even in great pain. Bee didn’t wanted to leave them like that, but they need to free Goldie from her sleep. So when Grim arrived, they moved on without them.

“If mines were the best Starscream had to us, I guess we worried for nothing.” Knockout commented. The Autobots kept going till they were close of the place where the Mini-Con Princess was asleep. There, waiting for them, was Starscream.

“You were saying...”

“Your challenge might have separated us, but you are not going to stop us!” Bee advised. The Seeker then cackled in response.

“The mines were just a mere distraction. You are the ones that are still pebbles in my pedes. Now, you will deal with me, Autobots, and the power of Dark Energon!”

Right then, they heard a loud roar while something glowing purple emerged from the underground. There, in front of them was a terrifying beast, bigger than Grimlock with dark energon glowing through its components.

“A Terrorcon Predacon?!” KO gasped.

“As if Predaking wasn’t scary enough...” Bee feared.

The Predacon zombie charged on them, but Grimlock pushed it aside.

“Go pick someone of your own size!” He growled, while trying to keep it away from Bee and the others.

“I’ll help Grimlock. You two go ahead and awake your child, son.” Optimus said, while picking up his sword. Bumblebee and Knockout tried moving forward, but Starscream then grabbed the yellow bot and took their fight to the sky, while throwing KO away with his pedes.

“That ends now, Bumblebee! You will perish and your precious hatchling will never wake up again!” The Seeker threatened.

After dismembering their monstrous enemy, Optimus and Grimlock looked up and saw Bumblebee in trouble. Then they looked over to the monstrosity’s members moving at them.

“Aim for the chest!” KO warned, and wiped the dust off his paintjob.

The Dinobot noticed something on the Predacon’s chest. There was a shard of dark energon in its chest, which probably controlled the beast. Optimus then attacked the creature’s chest, pulling off the shard from it.

“Any last words, Autobot?” the Seeker asked, preparing his final strike.

“I do! Sweet dreams!” Grimlock called his attention, and grabbed the shard, throwing it at the Seeker's direction, just as the creature’s members started to fall apart.

Bee then moved aside from Starscream, and got free from his grip, being picked up by his father in his falling. The Seeker’s arm was hit by the shard.

“No! My brilliant plan… foiled...” Starscream said, before starting to feel his vision get blurry and falling into stasis and to the ground. The shard fell as well, and KO recognized it as the exact same one that cursed Goldbug.

“Talking about irony...” KO joked.

As Optimus and KO contact the others to come over, Bumblebee and Grimlock prepared to enter the room where his daughter was asleep.

Goldie was on the same place they left her. It felt like time hasn't passed at all through the room. Bee stayed by his little one’s side.

As Grimlock opened the window, the light of the sun reflected on the mirror nearby the bed slowly woke up Goldie. The girl flinched, then slowly opened her optics.

“Hm… Daddy?”

“...good morning, Goldie.” Bee sighed of relief, tapping her small chest.

“Good morning, daddy.” She smiled to him, holding his hand. Grimlock looked over the window and saw  everything on that sector was starting to reanimate. And as the three walked outside, there was the team, all happy to see Sleepy Goldie had woken up at last.

“Father, we must celebrate my daughter’s awakening.” Bee decided.

“We might have to clean-up the mess Starscream left before.” Steeljaw guaranteed.

“Not before I give you some well-needed repair and buffing. Mostly buffing.” KO assured. The team laughed, and Princess Goldbug embraced her father.

_The threat of Starscream was settled to rest for eternity, and all bots from Cybertron celebrated the return of Princess Goldbug, and lived happily ever after._

* * *

As Russell ended the story, he and Bee found Goldbug sleeping peacefully.

“Aw… she does look like a princess.” Russell guaranteed and then yawned. “Well,  I better get myself some rest now. see ya tomorrow, Bee.” He said while he picked the book and left to his trailer.

“See ya.” Bee waved to the human. Then, he looked over to Goldbug, and with a warm smile, settled her blanket, and then felt a small hand holding his.

“Good night, king daddy.” Goldbug said, her voice low and sleepy. Bee smiled and gave a sweet goodnight kiss on her forehead.

“Good night… my little princess.”


	5. Episode 5: Wolf's Song

Steeljaw’s vehicle mode drove its way through a groundbridge to the forest. After driving for a while, he stopped in one good spot before opening the door for Goldie to walk out.

“Yay! Camping trip!” She said, picking up her backpack. Steeljaw transformed and shook himself, stretching. Anvil and Hammer ran around, frolicking in the grass.

“Ah, just look at this beautiful sight. Clear sky, calm wind, birdies landing on your head...” The Wolficon pointed out, seeing a small bird landing on his head and rubbing gently its head with one of his servos.

“I guess this just happens to you.”

“Maybe… still, this is one of the things I love about the Earth.” He said, seeing the bird take flight. “Tell me if it’s not great to feel so independent, so unlimited, so… FREE!” He exclaimed the last word, making it echo and scaring many birds away. “Oops, got a bit over-excited, again.” Goldbug chuckled. Steeljaw sure loved nature.

Anvil and Hammer already got something to do by checking all that moved. Like squirrels, small lizards, bunnies and all other small animals. Then, they heard a small whimpering nearby, and growled to that direction. Steeljaw and Goldbug got closer, the Mini-Con still holding to her camping equipment.

Following the sound, they found a wolf pup whimpering, looking to all directions.

“Aw… it’s a wolf puppy.” Goldbug cooed, letting go of all the stuff she was holding.

“Looks like he has a splinter on his paw.” Steeljaw looked at him. “Okay… let’s go slow, so we don’t scare him.” he said, while he moved slowly his claw under the puppy and picked it up. “There we go.”

As they sat down, Steeljaw carefully removed the splinter as Goldbug put up some bandage. The wolf puppy sniffed Steeljaw’s helm, then nuzzled him.

“I think he likes you.” Goldie pointed out. Steeljaw nodded, and Anvil and Hammer kept looking.

“This little one seems about 4 weeks old. But… where’s his pack?” Steeljaw wondered. Then, the little wolf puppy howled and tried hearing something.

“You think he’s lost?”

“I know so. Packs are very united groups, especially wolf packs.” Steel thought. “So I guess we should help him find his way back home. Wherever it is.”

“So we won’t camp?” Goldie asked, pouting a bit.

“Don’t worry. Once we find this little one’s pack we will.” Steeljaw said. “Actually, since we DO have the whole weekend to ourselves, maybe we should turn our camping trip into a… trekking trip.”

“Tracking trip?”

“No, no, no. TREKKING, with E-K-K. This means during our search, we WILL stop to camp and rest.”

“Oh… cool! Then let’s do it!” Goldbug understood. Anvil and Hammer weren't sure what was going on, but it didn't mattered.

* * *

After following a trail, the group reached the nearest lake.

“I think that’s a good place to stop.” Steeljaw pointed out. While they were unpacking their things, the wolf pup looked around sniffing the air, then stopping and staying in place. Anvil and Hammer looked curiously: what he was doing? The pup then howled and moved its head as if trying to hear some response.

“He keeps doing that every time.” Goldbug pointed out.

“I think he’s trying to hear his pack’s calling. A howl have many uses for wolves.” The Wolficon concluded.

“He must really miss them.” Goldbug wondered. “Right, Grey?”

“Grey?”

“That’s the name I gave him because of his fur color.” The Mini-Con chuckled.

“Simple, yet fitting.” The Wolficon chuckled. “I liked it.” Then, a small growling was heard on Grey’s belly. “I think someone’s hungry.”

“But what can we give him? We only brought Energon.”

“Wolves in his age mostly feed on their mother’s milk or small creatures. At 4 to 5 weeks, they start eating meat.” Steeljaw pointed out. “Guess it’s time for some predatory action.”

* * *

Setting up a small trap, with a simple rope covered by leaves, Goldbug waited in a bush. Steeljaw kept his audios alert.

“Being a predator is harder than it looks.” Goldbug pointed out. Steeljaw nodded, then told her with his servo to keep quiet.

First there was deep silence. Then something came out and then something stepped on the trap. Goldie and Steeljaw went look what it was, but sadly it wasn’t any animal. Anvil and Hammer had stepped on the trap and one of them was hanging on the rope before Steeljaw cut it.

“Anvil, Hammer! Our trap!” Goldie pouted. Grey pounced on them, knocking them down, and making them let go of the mice they had.

“It’s not much, but I think it’ll do for now.” The Wolficon pointed out, seeing they managed to get something, unlike them.

“At least Grey won’t be hungry.” Goldbug pointed out. “That’s what matters, right?” Steeljaw smiled to her, while Grey fed on the mice, and Anvil and Hammer looked at him, glaring.

*BG music: Troy Baker - Sad Song*

By the rest of the day, they have looked everywhere for the wolf pack, but despite many critters to be observed, not a wolf in sight.

While they were camping by that night, Grey rested on Steeljaw’s arms, his little paws kicking Anvil and Hammer away. The gargoyle and dragon-like Mini-Cons growled in anger and jealousy.

The next day, the group kept trailing their way, and Grey ended up chasing two mice by himself, however messing with Anvil’s and Hammer’s snack time by knocking down their Energon cubes.

Each time they stopped, it seemed like the puppy left both of Steel’s Mini-cons behind, even getting the honor of leading the group into a new camping spot.

As the sun was starting to set, Steeljaw observed the wolf pup finishing his eating.

“His paw’s getting better.” Goldbug pointed out.

“He has potential to become an Alpha wolf when he’s older. He only needs to grow a bit more and chase bigger things than mice.” Steeljaw observed, not noticing the saddened expression on Anvil and Hammer’s faces. Then Grey started to sniff the trail nearby their camping spot, and leaded the group down a hill.

Then they found a cave. Soon as Grey got close to it, he started to look around and sniff the air, while the others came in as well.

“I guess this is where his pack used to live. But… where is Grey‘s mother?’ Goldbug looked around, seeing nothing but scratch marks on the front walls and some fur on the floor. “Or any other wolf? ”

“Maybe they had to move because their den wasn’t big enough anymore. It is that time of year for pups like Grey to be born.” Steeljaw started to theorize, catching the same scent the pup caught from a small tuft of fur left behind. “Their scent is rather weak. They must have left about a week ago. It’s possible that Grey distracted himself for a moment and got injured when he tried finding his pack’s scent again.”

“He made it all by himself for a week? He’s pretty tough.” Goldbug thought about that explanation. Grey’s ears dropped when he realized his family wasn’t there anymore. “Aw, don’t worry, buddy. We promised we would help you.”

“Considering these woods don’t have much caves, we have a good chance of finding them.” Steeljaw said, as he picked up Goldbug and Grey, and placed them on his shoulders.

Anvil and Hammer felt even worse by seeing that they were leaving and didn’t even called on them. Now they were sure Steeljaw was not caring at all. But as they saw something approaching their location, they stepped back into the cave, unsure of what was coming.

* * *

Steeljaw’s night vision helped while they kept following the pup and the Wolficon’s scent tracking. Then, they heard howls. A symphony of howling, practically.

“Could it be...”

“It sounds like an Alpha reunion.” Steeljaw concluded. Grey then rushed on the howls’ direction and the group followed him, trying to reach the excited puppy.

Soon they reached a spot on the woods with fewer trees, and on the nearest cliff, stood an older wolf and the rest of the pack behind it. By how it stood, it was surely the Alpha male.

“I guess this is his pack.” Goldbug saw the puppy’s excitement, as his tail wagged. Then, they heard the sound of a loud roar, that called the wolves’ attention. Grey then whimpered in fear.

“What was that?” Goldbug looked everywhere, then noticed that Steeljaw’s Mini-Cons were not there. “And where’s Anvil and Hammer?”

“Boys? Anvil? Hammer?” Steeljaw asked, looking behind.

While trying to look for them, the roar got louder and louder. As they walked back to the wolves’ old cave, there were two hidden gargoyle and dragon-like Mini-cons, cornered inside of it by...

“A cougar! They’re a very well known enemy of Earth wolves.” Steeljaw pointed out.

“I-is it going to attack Anvil and Hammer?” Goldbug feared.

“They must have picked up Grey’s scent during out trekking, so they smell like wolves for it.” The Wolficon assured, as they got closer. Goldie picked up some sticks and stones.

The Mini-Cons tried to not move, and perhaps despise the enormous feline, but the nervous wagging of Hammer’s tail on the cave walls led it to them.

“Get away from them, you big bad cat!” Goldbug ran from the hideout in the bushes, and threw some sticks at the cougar, trying to lure it away from Anvil and Hammer. It worked, but she didn’t seem to have another idea at the sight of the creature growling at her.

As she stood there, paralyzed of nervousness, Steeljaw came over to defend her, growling at the creature with his optics glowing.

The cougar didn’t seem to care who stood against it, and jumped at Steeljaw. The Wolficon pushed it away from the others. That big feline couldn’t cause much harm to him, but showed a good fight, leaving claw marks on Steeljaw’s armor. Seizing the moment, Anvil and Hammer moved away from the cave, and grabbed Goldbug’s tiny servos.

The Wolficon and the big feline kept their feud until the Mini-Cons jumped at the cougar, beating it up with twigs. As Hammer bit the feline’s tail, it roared, giving them time to escape along with the others. The big feline decided not to bother with them and left elsewhere.

“Anvil, Hammer! You’re okay!” Goldbug rushed to hug them, once they were safely away from the cougar.

“Don’t do this again. You have no idea how worried I was!” Steeljaw scolded. The Mini-Cons lowered their heads.

“Yeah, why you did that?” Goldbug asked. The mini-cons stare at the puppy explained it all for the worried Woficon. “You’re… angry with Grey?” Goldie asked, not understanding much yet.

“No… I guess they were JEALOUS. Because we’ve been giving Grey more attention than to them.” Steeljaw explained. “Oh, boys, we were only paying more attention on him because he’s still a puppy. He’s a baby, and still can’t do much by himself. Unlike you two, that are pretty grown to do things by your own.”

“Like fighting… or trying to fight against an angry cougar.” Goldbug pointed out. “You did well, really. But look, we don’t love Grey more than we love you two. He could never replace any of you.”

“You two are my precious children, and I would never let anyone take your place.” Steeljaw added, caressing their little heads. Anvil and Hammer rushed to hug him. Grey joined them and started to lick both mini-cons on their faces.

* * *

Back to the pack’s new spot, it was time to say goodbye to Grey.

“We had a great time with you, Grey. Now you have to go, your family’s waiting.” She said, and the puppy licked her face, making her chuckle. “We’ll miss you, little buddy.”

After Grey went to his pack and got closer to the Alpha male, a female came over. Possibly the Alpha’s mate… and Grey’s mother!

“I knew he had Alpha potential.” Steeljaw rubbed his muzzle, with a smirk. Then they heard the wolves howling, in apparent celebration.

“I guess they’re having a party, right?” Goldbug asked.

“You can say that. After all a lost one’s return is always a reason to celebrate.”

Goldbug chuckled at her uncle Steeljaw’s cheesiness. Then, she looked over to Anvil and Hammer.

“So why don’t we celebrate too?”

The mini-cons smiled and tried to howl, but it sounded like growling mixed with it. As the reunited family left the pack’s lair, the wolves howled once more, including a very happy Grey.


	6. Episode 06: Grimlock's Adventure

Grimlock arrived by groundbridge at the scrapyard. He was holding a small stasis pod on his servos, and was way ahead of Bumblebee and Steeljaw.

"Hello?" He called looking at all directions. No one was there. As he shrugged and stepped forward, he heard a small giggle. "Goldie?"

Goldbug was hiding under a shelf, and Fixit sneaked by, hushing her silently.

"Hello? Goldie?" Grimlock walked by a hallway. Then, as he stopped, Goldie crawled to his pedes and started to tickle him. Grimlock soon felt ticklish and laughed loudly, letting go of the small stasis pod. Fixit was quick to grab it, even before tripping and falling on his face.

"I got it." He muttered. Grim soon calmed down his laughter and looked down at the Mini-con,´picking up.

"Oh, you and these little servos," he said, gently bopping her helm and her cheeks. He knew she loved that. "You got me again, huh?"

"Well, couldn't done it without Fixit. Thank you by the way, Fixit." Goldbug said, while the Mini-Con lifted his arm as if saying no problem. "So how was it, Uncle Grimlock? How did you got it?"

"Eh… uh, it was a great mission and we passed through a lot so-" Grimlock tried to not sound embarrassed over what happened. Then, he looked at the staring Mini-Con. "Uh, what you think I've done?" Goldie gasped and her optics glowed.

* * *

_GRIMLOCK'S ADVENTURE_

_Created by Goldbug Sparks_

(The title above appears in an game intro fashion, with big letters in front of a scenario.)

The Earth Team of Autobots arrived to the area via groundbridge, right after the title disappears. A very confident and anime-like Bumblebee looked over to all sides.

"Okay, team, no humans. Look for any signs of our missing fugitive." Stepping forward, Bee was followed by an equally anime-like Steeljaw, who adjusted his ears, and an anime-like, gigantic Grimlock.

Then, Steeljaw felt something behind them.

"Watch it!"

The quick silhouette threw flower-shaped shurikens at them, which they managed to dodge. Grimlock felt something was familiar about that. Bee and Steel were ready to fight before Grim made them a signal to wait.

A light blue bunny creature, with an eyepatch, bounced from her tree hideout.

"Fellow Grimlock!"

"Miss Biggles!" Grim cheerfully said. Miss Biggles jumps to Grimlock giving him a hug. After a sweet chibi-like reunion, Bumblebee tapped Grim's shoulder.

"You know this creature, Grim?"

"Of course I do! Miss Biggles is one of my bestest friends! We sang together, picked flowers, exercised and even sparred sometimes!" As Grim told how they did, chibi images of them doing all these things popped around.

"You remember when we performed together?"

"You have the most precious voice."

"Okay, okay, but what is she doing here?" Steeljaw cut their reunion.

"I live here. Grimlock helped me move in. This forest hasn't received outside visitors in a long while. It's usually a place where there aren't worries." Miss Biggles said. "But lately, something wicked this way came..."

"Wicked?" Bumblebee asked.

"Now that you mention it..." Steeljaw says while looking up. "I can't stop but to sense it in the wind we are not alone.."

"You are correct, my friend. Perhaps it is the same threat that expelled all beings of this forest."

"We are searching for a dangerous criminal,." Bumblebee showed Miss Biggles an image of the criminal. "The Small Evil Tenacious Lord. He's really small and can enter any kind of place. The last research on locations pointed to this exact forest."

"Then I suppose we should search for answers in the most dangerous spot of the forest."

"*gasp* You can't possibly mean..." Grim gasped.

"I do mean it, Fellow Grimlock." Miss Biggle said and pointed up to one direction. "The forest Temple of Horrors." Lightning and thunder echoed in the sky.

"The forest temple of what?" Steeljaw stared confused. "The name could not be more obvious."

"You may laugh all you want, but I warn you, no man, robot or cartoony plush bunny has ever made it out of the Forest Temple of Horrors." Once more the thunder and lightning came over.

"Sounds like a challenge! And the Autobots love challenges, right, Bee?"

"Well, we do have to go after this criminal… and go back to our family." Bee brought up a photo frame with a picture of the team.

"That is a beautiful family you have." Miss Biggles admitted.

"Thanks. My daughter means the world to me." Bumblebee said. "We might as well take this challenge. Grimlock, since you and your friend have a best knowledge of this place, you might as well lead us on the journey."

"Don't worry, Bumblebee. I will not disappoint you." Grimlock made a salutation pose.

* * *

After walking for some repeated frames of the forest, they arrived to their location. It was huge with dark clouds surrounding it.. The only entrance seen were the wide front doors with giant Greek columns.

"Behold… the Forest Temple of Horrors." Miss Biggle announced, once again having thunder and lightning around.

"This is getting so annoying..." Steeljaw grumbled, as they stepped into the temple.

"It's so dark in here."

"That problem can be handled." Steeljaw said, turning on his night vision. "Everyone line up behind me." In front of them were three ways. "Hm… challenging. Where to go through?"

"We must solve the puzzle to reveal the real path." Miss Biggles said.

"I'm good with puzzles. Maybe i should-" Steeljaw pointed out, until he was cut by the bunny, who jumped to the platform, centered on the chamber. Before the others came to look closely, Miss Biggles already solved the puzzle which revealed the right path in a glowing line. "Gentlebots…"

They all started to follow her, but Steeljaw started to have a weird feeling. 'How she solved it so fast?'

* * *

"This will lead us to a maze to the other side." Miss Biggles said, pointing out to the grand entrance in front of them.

"How big is this maze?" Bee asked.

"Even an elephant can get lost here."

"Okay, then let's do this the old fashioned way." Bumblebee said, picking up a long vine nearby. "We tie one part to the entrance and while passing the maze we'll manage to find our way back."

"Good thinking." Miss Biggles said.

The Autobots and Miss Biggles walked calmly in the maze, managing to pass half of the maze, until Bumblebee stopped.

"Bee?" Grimlock asked. "Something wrong?"

"Eh, just a miscalculation of the vine's length." Bumblebee said, showing the vine fully stretched.

"Well, it helped us while it could." Steeljaw said. "Now what we do?"

"That direction." Miss Biggles said, pointing to one path.

"I don't know, we could get more lost into t-" Steeljaw was saying, but Miss Biggles didn't listen, guiding the others through the path the pointed out. Two turns to the left and two more to the right and they managed to escape that seemingly endless maze.

"Is she good on this or what?" Grimlock said while they kept walking.

"Too good if you ask me." Steeljaw mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You might not have noticed yet, but she is acting too suspicious. Haven't you wondered how she managed to solve the puzzles so quickly? And how fast she found the way out of the maze?"

"I get it. You're jealous of her because she's a very smart person!" Grimlock growled at him.

"What? No, that's not why I..."

"Guys! Look at that." Bee called them. There was a big hall with an idol on a pedestal. Nothing and no one else inside though. "Okay, now I'm sure I've seen that before."

"That idol can call upon the Forest Spirit and he'll answer all we want to know." Miss biggles explained, her eyes shadowed.

"How we do that?" Grimlock asked. Steeljaw moved his ears around, and carefully picked a pebble on the ground, launching it at a drawing on the floor. Nothing happened, so he followed that trail of drawings.

Seeing the emerald-colored statue in the pedestal, he took a long breath and picked a larger rock. He bit it and spit out the removed part, making it possibly the exact same weight.

In a quick, yet hesitating move, he switched them, and breathed out silently before turning around to follow the drawings… only for his tail to bump involuntarily on a booby trap. feeling the room crumble, the team panicked.

"Oops."

"Go, go, GO!" Bee called, as from all directions, crumbling rocks fell down, meaning the temple was about to go down. Literally.

* * *

As they shook themselves off that crumbled mess that once was a scary temple, Grimlock glared angrily at the wolficon.

"This is your fault! You activated that trap!" Grimlock said, slapping the back of Steeljaw's head.

"How could I know there was a trap there!?" Steeljaw glared at him. "You should have asked your "little buddy!""

"Maybe I should have!"

"Uh, guys?" Bee tapped the discussion bots' shoulders as he pointed out to something. Miss Biggles was holding to the relic, shivering and chuckling.

"M-Miss Biggles?"

"Miss Biggles is not here anymore..." A mix of Miss Biggles' voice with a screechy voice called their attention, and it turned around to reveal the plush bunny without its eyepatch, a bug-like robot in place of the missing eye.

"The Small Evil Tenacious Lord! He's been controlling her all along?!" Bee was startled.

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong!" Steeljaw cheered, in a very chibi style.

"Silence, you fools! Now that I have you all in my hands, nothing can stand in my way! This stubborn squishy always refusing to leave the forest, waiting hopelessly for the return of the others, assuring she'd protect them at all costs if they did… " The Small Evil Tenacious Lord explained, while simplified images waved around his head. "Its skills and smarts were precisely what I needed to retrieve it. So, one night, when she passed by the temple… I made my move… and your defiance over her only made me strong enough to take complete control of her mind."

"So even she didn't knew she was being controlled?" Bee thought, and Steeljaw looked down, a bit ashamed of his over-cheering.

"Now I have the Forest Relic with me, and although the Spirit is a legend, the power of the relic is real as I am!" It lifted off the relic, breaking the statue and revealing a jewel. The earth crumbled, and the sky turned grew in a matter of minutes. "The forces of nature are in my control now!" He proclaimed as he placed the jewel in the plush body's chest.

"That's it. You and her should spend some time apart." Bumblebee showed his Decepticon Hunter and rushed forward to fight, only to be surprised by a root bursting from the ground.

Steeljaw pounced as quick as he could, avoiding the roots, but the Small Evil Tenacious Lord has other tricks up his sleeve. As he used the jewel's glow to disturb his vision, vines wrapped up around his arms and legs. Grimlock stared in shock as he helped Bumblebee get up.

"Oh, scrap. He's gonna dismember Steel, and it's all my fault!" The Dinobot said, changing to dinosaur mode and charging against the fied using his friend's plush body. "Let my friend go!"

"Ha, your friend?! Didn't sound much like it..." The Small Evil Tenacious Lord snickered, mocking Grim as he raised more roots and formed bigger and stronger members.

"You mind-controlled Miss Biggles, made me fight with my family and… well that's pretty much all you did, but anyway, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Grimlock swore heroically, as he fought against the Lord. The miniscule bug-like robot cackled as he powered up with the jewel's energy.

"AGH! He's gonna pull my arms out!" Steeljaw growled, struggling to get free. His claws weren't able to reach the vines, neither his sharp teeth.

"My Con Hunter's too far from reach! Grim, fighting him like this is unfair! Try reaching for the jewel!" Bumblebee said, as he tried to free Steel.

"You are never taking it away from me now, Autobots. Nothing can save you now!" The Small Evil Tenacious Lord cackled evily, as Grim struggled to reach it.

"Guys… Miss Biggles… I'm sorry..." The dinobot lamented. Then, he realized the cackling has ceased. As he looked up, he saw the plush body growling and struggling, as if… something else was controlling it. Or maybe regaining control of it!

"G-Grimlock... " Miss Biggles' voice sounded a bit louder than the Lord's voice. The Dinobot gasped, and Steeljaw noticed the vines' grip was loosened. Bee took the chance to free him.

"Please, Grimlock… You must defeat the Lord…Take the jewel while you can... "

"But, Miss Biggles, you'll be destroyed too!"

"I have nothing else to fight for… but you. Grimlock… save the forest… save… your friends..." Miss Biggles started losing control again, so Grim saw it had to be now. As he shut his optics tight, he punched the plush body, shattering the jewel.

An explosion of green light surrounded the whole place, ceasing in a matter of seconds. The temple's ruins were gone along with the jewel… all left of that battle were the three injured heroes, and a destroyed plush creature with an unconscious bug-like robot on its face.

Bumblebee placed the Small Evil Tenacious Lord into the mini stasis pod, while Grimlock looked down, mourning his fallen friend, and Steeljaw patted his shoulder.

"Guess I was a bit jealous about your friendship. I just thought a bit hard to accept either that a plush bunny could overcome my quick thinking or that you had a special friend you never told us about."

"I'm sorry. I won't keep anything from you guys again. You're my family."

"Hey, what's that sound?" Bee asked. The sound of small chitter called their attention, and they looked back to see lots of little creatures cheering for them and getting into the trees.

_With the temple gone, all the creatures that were afraid of coming back returned. Grimlock felt himself closer to his team than ever, and Miss Biggles can rest in peace, sure that her sacrifice was not in vain, and that she'll be always watching her beloved Dinobot friend._

_(Grimlock smiles widely, and an image of Grimlock and Miss Biggles reflect on the sky.)_

* * *

"And then you came over and we surprised you. And that's what you did!" Goldie finished telling her story to Grimlock, who had his optics glowing.

"...Yeah… that's pretty much what I did." He smiled, trying to not sound embarrassed at the true story. Bee and Steel were right behind him, covered in bruises, and Steeljaw holding the real Miss Biggles behind him, the plush bunny all ripped apart.

"Should we tell her?" Steel asked.

"Nah… I like her version better." Bee assured, as they watched Grim and Goldie talking cheerfully.


End file.
